Chasing Luck
by Madly Eccentric Fan Fic
Summary: You can chase luck all you want, but can you catch it? Written for the Madly Eccentric RP March 2014 One Shot Challenge


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

"BARRRELLLL, SHOCK, Lets go catch some Leprechauns!" I came running in flopping on the couch in between Barrel and Billie with an elbow to the ribs from Barrel.

"What do you mean go catch some Leprechauns? Like that Lucky Charms cereal box bastard?"

I laughed as Billie stared me down with her death glare. It was enough to make me shiver and jump up from the couch and move to the other side of the room where Cadi sat. "No man I mean some legit Leprechauns man. Like pot of gold rich little people."

Shock just shook her head and laughed at me. "Bro how much candy have you done today?"

I threw an arm over the back of the small couch, moving Cadi's hair to keep from laying my arm on it and pulling it as I talked. "I haven't done any today actually, Oogie has it hidden somewhere. BUT I'm serious yo! Imagine we get that gold you can get Billie a fancy ring to wear when she makes her your life prisoner."

I took a pillow to the face as Barrel growled at my tease. Billie scouted closer to him as she spoke. "No, No Leprechaun hunting or whatever crazy idea you're up to Lock. Barrel and I have plans tonight..."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Cadi "Mhm...Plans... so in other words they're gonna fuck instead of gold hunting. Least we know she isn't a gold digger." I laugh when Shock slapped the back of my head. "So no on Barrel and Billie cause they're losers who need to get laid so... Ladies? Cad? Shock? Wanna go chase Leprechauns and sneak in a few bars in St. Patrick's Day?"

I watched as Cadi stared at Billie's shaking head as she mouthed "No" before Cadi's eyes met mine with a hesitant yes. Shock just grabbed her bag and pulled us off the couch. "Well let's go before they find good hiding spots."

I opened the door at the holiday tree and let Shock lead the way with Cadi following her. Shutting the door after entering, we all slide down the green grass path as we landed in the middle of the castles and pubs. Everything was green right down to even the rivers and streams. We ducked behind one of the big trees and watched the short Irish men walk and dance around in celebration of the day. I came up with a crazy idea and rolled in the grass and rubbed against the tree until the majority of me was covered in green. Being completely covered in the green I jumped out of from behind the tree and joined in the dancing. It was easy to grab one of the glasses and blending in as best I could consider the huge height difference. One of the leaders stared me down in glare. I kneeled down in a bowing motion and explained in the best Irish accent I could muster that I and two others wanted to learn and celebrate the importance of the day. When he nodded I waved my arm for Shock and Cadi to come out and join in. Cadi and I danced enough to create a distraction in the crowd as Shock faked her dancing to scan the area for our Leprechaun target.

It didn't take long for Shock found our mark. No joke; dude looked like he came straight of the cereal box. I danced my way out of the crowd pulling Cadi with me as she was starting to get into the music and festivities going on.

"Follow that Leprechaun!" Shock whispered as she looked between me and Cadi.

We crawled on the ground staying low and used the bushes for cover as we followed the short little green man. When he stopped we all stared amazed at the rainbow that appeared over a huge bucket of gold that he added a coin to. The glow from the rainbow against the shiny surface of the gold coins. Shock tackled the man while Cadi and I sprung out and collected as much as we could before the tiny army chased us back to the start of the door. When we got out, the girls left without a scratch and I climbed out with bruises from the sticks they beat me out of the world with. Shock disgruntled let off a little shock as she poked my chest. "You had to drop ALL of it?" Her hand swung and met my face before she stomped off. Cadi looked at me and held up the single coin between her fingers. "Looks like I'm the only one that gets good luck for a while."


End file.
